Her Own Hero
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: She was trapped, so she would have to be her own hero... AU!


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #7: Transfiguration;** **Incarcerous Spell. Task** : Write a fic from the POV of someone in some form of captivity. **Extra Prompt:** "My mother is ashamed of me."

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 124\. Nicaragua - Spell: Nox

 **Halloween Bingo:** 26\. (phrase) web of lies

 **The Haunted House:** Write about someone trapped. **Bonus:** Used character claimed.

 **Word Count:** 844

* * *

 _Do you...do you see it?_

 _Girl._

 _A girl._

 _Trapped._

 _Alone._

 _You free her!_

Her body in a fetal position, shaking and hoping to be saved.

 _Hear her...see her._

All she really wants is a hero; a hero to save her.

It feels so real, it's right here, in your peripherals.

 _How is that possible?_

These icy blue orbs used to be filled with life, but now...now they're void of shine.

 _Can you save her?_

Her hair once sleek and soft, now limp and dull.

 _Why can't you save her?_

Because she's me.

~~/

Trapped.

No way out.

I searched for something, anything, a crevice, a seal, but the walls were a strong yet transparent surface.

I have with no clue as to how I ever got in here in the first place. There was no door, there were no odours and the blackness was absolute, not a trace of light anywhere. My prison was a perfect cube, the corners just reachable if I extended my arms like a starfish. My breathing was steady, my mind tried to be focused. If there was a way in, there was a way out; it's just a matter of thinking clearly until I found it.

Suddenly, everything was illuminated. I shifted around, trying to see what could have caused everything to be so white.

Or was the what the room looked like?

 _Could someone help me?_

I see the shadow approaching. I know it's a person because their legs become more visible with each step. It's a female because her form sways in a way that a man could not. My breath hitches in my throat when I see a face that I would never believe would be here.

"Astoria?"

Her brown hair was done neatly in bun with strands framing her face. Her expression was soft yet firm with her dark brown eyes boring into the box that held me captive.

"Your web of lies caught up to you, sister."

I knitted my brows in confusion.

 _How could she know?_

"Did you not think that we would find out about your deception?" Astoria paced in front of the transparent cube. "About you _convorting_ with that Muggle?"

My blood turned cold. _John_. Please let nothing had happened to John. I couldn't bear anyone harming that easy smile, those soft hazel eyes that matched the brown, tousled hair atop his head.

"How long have I been in this...monstrosity?" I asked my sister.

"A few days," she replies, "and would have been longer if Mother had anything to say about it."

"My mother is ashamed of me." I rolled my eyes. "How will I live with such disappointment?" The sarcasm oozed with each word coming from my mouth.

"We _all_ are ashamed of you, Daphne." Astoria stopped pacing and looked at me. "How could you be so stupid?" She spat.

"If my intelligence is questioned because of the love I have for someone who appreciates me, understands me, and cares for me, then I no longer wish to have it," I said coldly.

Astoria snarled at me before scoffing and pacing once more. "I told Mother and Father that you wouldn't listen, that you wouldn't see reason even after being put in here."

"You thought placing me in this would make me 'see reason' about my feelings?" I asked her. "Are you sure that my intelligence is the one that needed to be questioned?"

"Don't take that tone with me, sister," Astoria retorted with a glare, "I've done my duty by accepting my betrothed. It is about time you do the same."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll remain here, and you'll never see your _precious_ Muggle again."

I gritted my teeth. "You can't keep me in here!"

"We can, and we will," Astoria said coolly.

"Someone will find out, and I will be saved."

"No one will be none the wiser, Daphne, we've seen to that."

"I will find a way out of this. I swear it."

Astoria backed away. "I'll leave to you ponder on this. I'll return in a day, and then we'll see if you will do what you're supposed to do and agree to marry Flint." She raised her wand and gave me a cruel smile.

"See you tomorrow, Sister," Astoria said softly before flicking her wrist. " _Nox_."

The darkness had returned, leaving me alone to my thoughts once more. I meant what I told her. At first, with the ignorance of my situation, I felt like giving up.

That was foolish of me.

I will get out of this prison one way or another. My parents, along with my sister, will not get away with what was happening. I will not marry Flint, and I would be happy with John, even if I had to run away to do it.

My body felt frail from this captivity, but my will shall remain strong. I clenched my fist tightly, narrowing my eyes in the lack of light.

I wanted a hero, and I was going to get it.

My hero was going to be myself.


End file.
